fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity
Felicity is a mage of Fairy Tail, formerly a waitress at the diner Black Ace. Appearance Felicity is a small girl with a flat chest. She has a tan complexion and violet eyes. She has white hair, that is lightly tinted blue. She has messy bangs that brush over her eyes and cover her forehead, with two long locks of hair that go past her shoulders and frame her face. Though the back of her hair is short and barely touches her shoulders, she almost always keeps it up in a ponytail when she's out of the house. Felicity most often dresses in a pair of forest green jeans with a fringed maroon bikini top. She also has a matching green jean jacket with buttons attached above the chest. She wears two buttons over her chest, one being a smiley face with a blood stain on it (an allusion to Watchmen) and then a button with the Fairy tail logo on it. She added this button to her jacket following her joining to Fairy Tail, it was a gift from Zailo. Before Felicity joined Fairy Tail, she was a waitress, where she wore a short brown skirt and matching patterned shirt with sleeves that fell off the shoulders. She wore a off-white apron that tied around the waist and kept her hair up in a pony tail as usual. Her skirt is remarkably short, and often snags in her underwear exposing her undergarments to the patrons of the restaurant more than once each day. For this reason, Felicity hardly ever wears skirts outside of work, and will always be wearing jeans or shorts instead. Personality Felicity is a short tempered girl with a lot of sass, and can easily be described as a tsundere type. Of course, she's somewhat layered differently than that. Felicity's behavior completely relies on who she's with, leading her to have multiple personalities. When she's with someone like Liddan, who she deems a potential romantic interest, she will act sweet and innocent. When she's around someone like Zailo, she's snappish and hot tempered, as a result of his wild antics. She's likely to be at her most calm and perhaps genuine state when with Layla, as the two engage and calm conversations where Felicity is somewhere between the two extremes. History Little is known about Felicity's history before meeting Zailo at Black Ace. She had been working there as a waitress for some time, even earning the name "Pancake" from her boss thanks to her small and flat chest. She doesn't discuss her family often, nor does she claim to have a last name. Felicity has told Zailo about the time she was attacked and harassed by a group of wealthy boys, which is why she's inclined to marry rich and enter the high life of society. However, Felicity has also told a story about a young girl who lived underwater but could swim, and because of this her friends were taken away from her by the people above the water. While Felicity hasn't confirmed this story to be from her past, she is incapable of swimming which does create a connection between her and the girl in the story. Synopsis Felicity and Zailo Arc Felicity is first introduced at the start of the fourth volume, where she is trying to take the order of Zailo at the restaurant Black Ace in Oshibana Town. However, he is consistently difficult to serve, as he orders bizarre things, insists she take the order of his seeming imaginary friend, and comments on her flat chest several times. After Zailo pulls at her strings one last time, she breaks down in the middle of the restaurant, cursing Zailo out for being so horrible to her. Her boss, Lotus, fires her, which she retorts by quitting. She retreats to a park bench, and as she angry takes off her shoes, Zailo arrives. Having surprised her, she initially attacks him, but the two begin to talk as Zailo tries to apologize. Felicity initially dismisses the apology until Zailo uses his "Zailo Googles" to show Felicity Meredith, explaining that he can see ghosts. As Zailo explains his ghost abilities, Felicity shows interest but is pulled back to reality following once realizing she doesn't have the money to pay the rent. She flees the bench, leaving Zailo with Meredith. Felicity arrives at her apartment shortly after it had started to rain. After stripping her clothes and attempted to listen to the radio, she looks out her window to find Zailo. Alarmed, as she lived on the second floor, she invited Zailo in after he explains that rain is the best time to see ghosts (as they appear glossy and translucent). Using the Zailo Googles, Felicity looks out the window to see Meredith waving up at her. After Zailo addresses the fact that Felicity is mostly naked, she runs into her bathroom to change. She returns to hear Zailo talking to Meredith, claiming that he wasn't running into Felicity on purpose, as it was accident that he arrived outside her window. After fighting with Felicity over her age (as he thought she was 13), Meredith convinces Zailo to pay Felicity to stay in her apartment over night. After pricing their stay at 15000 jewels, Zailo reluctantly agrees. Felicity asks if Meredith needs anything as a ghost, wanting to make her stay more comfortable. Zailo asks why she's so interested in ghosts, and she explains that she was once friends with an older man. He was like a father to her, but he passed away suddenly. Felicity shows Zailo the Walkman he gave her, but he is confused as to what it is and how it runs on without any magic. Felicity explains her love for music and singing, and Zailo asks if her dream is to become a singer. Felicity, however, claims her dream is to marry rich. Zailo is disgusted with her "dream", but Felicity explains through a story of being mistreated by a group of wealthy young men, she wants to reach higher society as to never be treated in such a way again. After Zailo calms down, understanding Felicity's intentions, Meredith begins to grow anxious and circles around the room. She claims she can feel something, but doesn't understand what it is. Zailo and Felicity look out the window to see the storm is at tsunami levels, however, Oshibana Town isn't near any body of water. Zailo pulls Felicity out of the window, and begins to drag her towards the vortex at the center of the storm. When they arrive at the vortex, Zailo leaves Felicity outside with Meredith, and enters the storm. Speaking through her Walkman, Meredith speaks to Felicity, giving her unknown instructions. Following this encounter, Felicity enters the center of the storm to find Zailo with Florence, almost defeated and deeply wounded. Using her magic and Walkman, she uses light magic to evaporate all the water around them. Florence intended to continue her attack using the vortex, however, Eleanor arrives, having completed the mission they were sent on with the Seven Deadly Sins. While Florence is distracted, Felicty goes towards Zailo to examine his wound, finding it completely healed. When Felicity asks Florence why they came to Oshibana Town, Florence explains that they're looking for some one who doesn't exist anymore. Soon Reo arrives, and all of them escape from Felicty and Zailo, their mission now complete. As Zailo asks where Meredith is, Felicity explains that she had passed onto heaven, believing Zailo was now capable of living on his own. Zailo claims Felicity is lying, but then breaks down as he mourns the loss of his sister. Felicity spends the night at Felicity's apartment, leaving the next morning for Magnolia so he could join Fairy Tail. Felicity joins him at the train station, bidding him goodbye and good luck for his future adventures. while even mothering him a bit (telling him to spend his money wisely and that she packed snacks in his luggage). After paying Felicity for the stay at her apartment, he asks her to come with him to Fairy Tail. Felicity doesn't respond, only shaking her head with a frown. Zailo takes this as a no, and says, "Well then, until we meet again." Felicity completes the line, saying, "May God hold you in the palm of his hand". She apologizes, claiming the line is from a song, and she just wanted to finish it. Just as the train begins to depart, Zailo asks Felicity to sing for him as he left. She begins to sing the song "Space Oddity", walking along the train as it took motion. As the train sped up, Zailo reached out to Felicity, and she began running after him, joining him on the train and abandoning her life in Oshibana Town for a life in Fairy Tail. Trivia * Felicity is partially responsible for the creation of the fourth volume in the series. Initially, the story was to end at Volume III. However, after the idea of Felicity came to Katie The Terrible and the thought of never using her inclined her to continue the series and add her. Had Felicity not come into mind, the series likely would have ended with Marigold being forgotten by the guild but getting to live and raise her daughter Lilly. * Felicity has admitted to not having a last name. She's embarassed by this, so she avoids having to give her last name at all times. Zailo, however, once suggested she use the last name "Apple", because he felt it suited her